Moments In Seddie
by MidOfNight456
Summary: Songs that describe seddie, this is for BeautifulDreamer.x's Seddie Songfic Challange, which i didnt finish due to lazyness :P
1. The Black Keys Never Looked So Beautiful

**BeautifulDreamer.x's Seddie Songfic Challenge.**

**Song- Black Keys**

**Artist- The Jonas Brothers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or anyone in it.**

* * *

**No. No. It can't be, **_**he **_**can't be. I have to go. I think I'm gonna be sick.**

"**Sam wait!" I hear Carly's faint shaky voice in the background. I want to turn around. But my feet won't let me. I need to be alone right now. I walk out of Bush Well Plaza into the cool Seattle breeze. **

_**She walks away**_

_**The colors fade to grey**_

_**Every precious moment's now a waste**_

**I look around and spot my car. I walk over, stare into the passenger's seat and suddenly I see his frightened face. Begging me to slow down. Me throwing my head back in laughter, calling him a pansy. **_**Damn. **_**I shake my head, knowing that'll never happen again. I walk around, open the door, since he won't be there to be the stupid gentleman he always is and open my door, and get inside. I shut my eyes and refuse to let the tears fall. I **_**really **_**need to get out of here.**

_**She hit's the gas**_

_**Hoping it would pass**_

_**The red light starts to flash it's time to wait**_

**Damn. Red light. Usually I'd ignore it, but I could hear his voice telling me not to. Although I always ignored him while he was here, I decided to listen. I sit there and think about the last time I saw him. He taught me how to pay piano. Something I hated, but he really wanted me to learn, and those deep brown eyes are just to irresistible. I thought piano was for squares. Pointless. Not anymore.**

_**And the black keys**_

_**Never looked so beautiful**_

_**And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull**_

_**And the lights out**_

_**Never had this bright a glow**_

_**And the black keys**_

_**Were showing me a world I never would know**_

_**World I never knew**_

**I drive to an old abandoned warehouse where he would bring me to learn. Looking around, everything looked so…new. Like I'd never been here before. I walk a little farther and see it. Sammie H. The nub named it. I thought it was stupid. Still do. I sit and stare at the keys. This all seems too new. Have I ever even been here before? What am I doing here? I hate pianos. **

_**Flashback**_

"_**Sam! C'mon, don't' be so stubborn!"**_

"_**Look Fredweirdo, it's not goanna happen, I'm NOT learning how to play the piano!"**_

"_**Please Sammie, for me?" darn those irresistible eyes…**_

"…_**fine! But you owe me a ham!"**_

"_**Of coarse" he smiles that infamous Freddie Benson smile. We sit and he grabs my hands ever so gently, sending bolts of electricity up my arm. Breathing down my neck, making my heart flutter. This could be fun.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Oh. That's why I'm here. Him. My eyes fill to the brim with little drops of acid, begging to escape. I blink them away and put my fingers gently to the keys, as if they might break and crumble in my hands. I feel the sun come in though the little cracks in the ceiling, reminding me there's life out side these four walls. Although I wish there wasn't. I look up at the sky and smile. It reminds me of him. Never letting me know I was wrong. I was **_**always **_**wrong. **

_**She hates the sun**_

_**Cause it proves she's not alone**_

_**And the world doesn't revolve around her soul (no)**_

_**She loves the sky**_

_**Cause it validates her pride**_

_**Never lets her know when she is wrong**_

**I feel claustrophobic all of a sudden. Like the walls are trying to eat me alive. I play. Play like I never played before. It's not a song. It's not anything. It's **_**everything. **_**I play for Carly. I play for Spencer. Heck, I even play for his crazy mom. I play to breathe. I play for **_**him.**_** Out of nowhere, the room comes to life. Forgotten papers fly, fallen wood dances above my head, and the keys. Oh the keys. They've never looked so beautiful.**

_**And the black keys**_

_**Never looked so beautiful**_

_**And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull**_

_**And the lights out**_

_**Never had this bright a glow**_

_**And the black keys**_

_**Were showing me a world I never would know**_

_**World I never knew **_

_**No, yeah**_

**The walls are speaking to me. They want me to give in. Give up. They want me to lose, to hurt, but I won't listen to them. He wouldn't want me to.**

_**When the walls are closing in**_

_**Don't let them get**_

_**Inside of your head**_

_**Don't let them get**_

_**Inside of your head**_

_**Don't let them get inside of your head**_

_**Don't let them get inside**_

_**Cause the black keys**_

_**Never looked so beautiful**_

_**And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull (oh)**_

_**And the lights out**_

_**Never had this bright a glow**_

_**And the black keys**_

_**Were showing me a world I never would know**_

_**World I never knew**_

**The room calms down. The walls quiet. All is still. I hear footsteps behind me. They sound so faint it's a wonder I hear them at all. A familiar voice whispers my name.**

"_**Sam…**_**" I don't turn around fearing he might fade. He touches me oh so gently and I feel the electricity again. He kisses my cheek, and I could die. I stand and walk towards the door still not looking back. I know he wouldn't want me to. I hold the door and let a single lonely tear escape.**

"**Goodbye Freddie" **


	2. Permanent Marker

**BeautifulDreamer.x's Seddie Songfic Challenge.**

**Song- Permanent Marker**

**Artist- Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or anyone in it.**

* * *

**7 years. 7 years of Freddie being "in love" with Carly. 7 years of me hiding **_**my **_**love for him. Finally over. That's right. The diphthong finally realized Carly would never love him back, and asked me out. Me of all people. Samantha Puckett, his torturer, his tormentor, his bully. Turns out, ever since we first kissed, he couldn't get me off his mind. Yeah, I'm **_**that **_**amazing. The only suckish part about us going out is, when Carly found out, she went bananas. She says that she was going to ask Freddie out and that she loved him. All I said to that was, too late Ms. Shay.**

_**I know he loved you**_

_**A long time ago**_

_**I ain't jealous of you**_

_**Just thought you should know **_

**She hates me know. She says that Freddie's just going through a phase, and once he gets me out of his system, he'll come crawling right back to her. I wanted to do bad things to that chick. Doesn't she realize that they could never work out? She's not good enough for him. She's little miss perfect, little miss tries to hard. On the other hand, there's me. All Freddie could ever want and need. Carly would stay away if she knows what's best for her. **

_**You were never good enough for him**_

_**Or anything like me**_

_**So you might as well sit back**_

_**Cause I ain't tryin to show maturity**_

_**X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker (oh yeah)**_

_**Just like the mark you knew you were makin**_

_**Who do you think you are**_

_**To write on his heart**_

_**In permanent marker?**_

**The only thing I hate is that she permanently damaged him. I mean, she **_**was **_**his first love. He's still trying to get over her. I know he loves me, but it's still hard on him. Like on day, I politely entered (broke into) his house and bedroom on to find a picture of Carly in a short green dress from last Christmas. I felt a little pain in my heart but then I remembered how he gave her a promise ring that she turned down. I don't want to sound shallow, but I was glad he was hurt. I was there to comfort him. I stared at the picture a little longer, then the next thing you knew, pieces of it where flying everywhere. Ooops.**

_**So I found that picture**_

_**Of you in that green dress**_

_**Sure had a good time**_

_**Cleanin up that mess**_

_**He found thirty other pieces**_

_**But he'll never find them all**_

_**Tried to tape it back together**_

_**Now he knows to keep it off the wall**_

_**X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker (oh yeah)**_

_**Just like the mark you knew you were makin**_

_**Who do you think you are**_

_**To write on his heart**_

_**In permanent marker?**_

**She constantly calls and texts him. Begging him to remember the good times they had together. She promises that if he leaves me for her, she'll make all his dreams come true. I told her the next time she calls, she'll wake up underwater.**

_**And I don't appreciate you callin him to reminisce **_

_**The only reason is you're seein just how much better off he is**_

_**X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker (oh yeah)**_

_**Just like the mark you knew you were makin**_

_**Who do you think you are**_

_**To write on his heart**_

_**X is the shape I drew through your face in permanent marker (oh yeah)**_

_**Just like the mark you knew you were makin**_

_**Who do you think you are**_

_**To write on his heart**_

_**In permanent marker**_

_**In permanent marker, oh**_

_**Permanent marker, yeah**_

**I decided it was time to pay her a visit after Freddie told me she tried to kiss him. I went to her house and vandalized her room and the iCarly studio, I had nothing against Spencer. That oughtta teach little miss Carly Shay. **


End file.
